Concussion devices have been used for a variety of purposes including for entertainment where loud booms are produced with or without a corresponding flash of light and also as a weapon, such as flashbang device, which operates to produce both a flash and a bang with the intent to temporarily stun and blind a person.
In the entertainment industry, concussion devices may be used indoors and typically produce large amounts of smoke which may have undesired health effects as well as interfering with a desired visual environment.
There is therefore a need for a concussion device with reduced amounts of smoke as well as with improved auditory and/or visual effects
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved concussion device with reduced amounts of smoke as well as with improved auditory and/or visual effects